odoritefandomcom-20200214-history
Asupara
Asupara (あすぱら) is an odorite known for his funky, yet supple and soft dancing style. He is known to constantly show an emphasized smile and can usually pull-off a defined facial expression.Asupara's article on Nico Nico Pedia In fact, his smile is already dubbed by his fans as the "Hehehe" (へへへ) smile. He began dancing in Nico Nico Douga as a member of a trio called "Terfume" which cover songs of Perfume. He is known in the group as Nitto-bou (ニット帽, lit. Knit Hat) because he always wears a knitted-hat. Although he started dancing independently, he still appends 'Terfume' in his video titles indicating that he still represents the group. Despite collaborating more than performing alone, he still get positive responses in his individual performances particularly in his "Kagerou Days" cover which reached almost 100k views. By 2012, he became a member of morning musumen. but only stayed for a short while. After his graduation, he continued his solo dancing. He is currently active in a three-person unit called SAN (abbreviation of Susan, Asupara and Ni-ni) and Asupuni, a trio with Kimagure Prince and Ni-chan. Collaboration Units #Member of Terfume #Member of SAN #Member of Asupuni #Member of COJIRASE THE TRIP #Ex-Member of morning musumen. List of Dances feat. Terfume (2011.02.02) # "ZIGG-ZAGG" feat. Asupara and Kako (2011.02.28) # "Perfume Medley 2" feat. Terfume (2011.03.03) # "ZIGG-ZAGG / Ochame Kinou / Secret Secret" feat. Asupara and Kako (2011.03.05) # "Melancholic" (2011.03.06) # "ZIGG-ZAGG" feat. Asupara and Kako (2011.03.07) # "Happy Synthesizer" -Failure- (2011.03.19) (Community only) # "Happy Synthesizer" (2011.03.21) # "Platinum" -shin'in future Mix- (2011.04.10) # "Heart Beats" (2011.04.26) # "Sweetiex2" feat. Asupara and Kimagure Prince (2011.04.29) # "Heart Catch☆Paradise" feat. Asupara, Zeararu., Ni-chan and Bel. (2011.05.05) # "Melancholic" -C.S.Port rerrange- (2011.05.30) # "Melancholic" -Tei☆in! ver.- feat. Asupara and Kako (2011.06.09) # "LOL-lots-of-laugh-" feat. Asupuni (2011.06.22) # "BREEZE" feat. SAN (2011.06.26) # "Electric・Love" (2011.07.07) # "magnet" feat. Asupara and Nokkuso (2011.07.24) # "Yellow" (2011.08.01) (Community only) # "Melody Line" feat. Asupuni (2011.08.16) # "Final Fun Boy" feat. Asupara and Boys' School Year 2 Class 5 (2011.08.24) # "Twinkle" (2011.09.14) # "Kipple・Industry" feat. Asupara and Kimagure Prince (2011.09.26) # "Onna to Danshi no Lullaby Game" feat. Asupara, Zeararu., Kimagure Prince, aira*, Fukuo, Ni-chan, Nokkuso and momiji (2011.10.02) # "Electric・Star" feat. Asupara and Yato (2011.11.06) # "Melancholic" -C.S.Port rerrange- feat. Asupara and Nibansenji (2011.11.09) # "Electric・Star" -1.5 Speed- feat. Asupara and Yato (2011.11.13) # "Spice" (Perfume song) (2011.11.28) # "Snow Trick" feat. SAN (2011.12.21) # "galaxias!" feat Asupara, Zeararu., Kimagure Prince and Nokkuso (2011.12.25) # "PONPONPON" (2012.01.14) (Community only) # "Tell Your World" (2012.02.12) # "Kagerou Days" (2012.02.15) # "galaxias!" feat. Asupara and Susan (2012.04.30) #"Ren'Ai Hunter" (Morning Musume song) (2012.05.10) # "Puzzle" -arranged for Piano/Strings- feat. SAN (2012.05.26) # "Shoujo Misui" feat. Asupara and Kimagure Prince (2012.06.19) # "Gravity=Reality feat. Asupara and Kimagure Prince (2012.06.20) # "shake it!" (2012.07.19) # "Baby Maniacs" feat. Asupra, Melochin and Tei☆in! (2012.07.29) # "Girls" feat. Asupuni (2012.11.24) # "Space Bandits" feat. Asupara and Kamen Liar 217 (2012.11.26) # "Romeo to Cinderella" feat. Asupara and Kotaro (2012.12.06) # "Koi Nokorituki" feat. SAN (2013.04.12) # "One・Two・Three" feat. morning musumen. (2013.05.02) # "Poker Face" feat. Asupara, Kimagure Prince and Asukyo (2013.06.12) # "Yellow" (2013.08.08) # "glow" (2013.08.08) # "Donburako" feat. SAN (2013.12.06) (Not in Mylist) # "GLIDE" (2014.01.20) # "Koizora Yohou" (2014.03.24) # "Blessing" feat. Asupara, Aoi, Kimagure Prince, Apricot*, Ikura, ATY, SLH feat.that, Ogakuz, Kamen Liar 217, Kyoufu., Kusarine Matsu, K'suke, Keitan, Gets, Kemii Killer, 13, Zeararu., Tadanon, Tyui, *ChocoLate Bomb!!, Tei☆in!, Nozaki Bento, Tomitake, Tora-san, Nikomaro, Nibansenji, Nokkuso, Norakura, perfumen, Hyakka Ranman, Forgeru, Fugei Yato, Fujiwara Koutaro, Manako, Miume, Melochin, Yakko, Ry☆, Rakuda to Kame, Ririri, Reichel and Wata (2014.09.28) # "Yuukei Yesterday" (2014.10.09) # "Password is 0" feat. morning musumen. (2014.10.31) # "ELECT" (2015.06.24) # "Hide and Seek" (2015.09.25) # "Ii Aru Fanclub -GigaP ver.-" feat. Asupara and Reichel (2015.11.14) # "Youkoso TRIPPer Shokun" feat. COJIRASE THE TRIP (2015.11.28) # "Youkoso TRIPPer Shokun (Dance shot ver.)" feat. COJIRASE THE TRIP (2015.12.02) }} Sample Video Trivia *He played in a Brass Band in his High SchoolAsupara's Interview *He can play the Piano *He is from the Okayama PrefectureAsupara's Community Profile External Links *Twitter *Blog *mixi * Vine * Instagram Category:Male Dancers Category:NND Male Odorite Category:Dancers with up-to-date video list Category:NND Odorite Category:Dancers who have singing activities